


Tell Me

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cozy, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Gurjin is curious about what the future holds for their new family, so he asks Brea, and she does her best to answer him.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Tell Me

The rose sun hung low in the sky. It’s face peaking between the tree’s. The forest was alive with the cheeping, croaking, and burbling of Thra’s creatures. Some were settling in to sleep and others were just awakening. Amidst the sounds of the sunset world, Gurjin made his way home with firewood for the hearth.  
  
He and Brea had come here, to this remote gelfling settlement, to seek refuge. Despite all they’d been through, they never gave up on the dream of a better future. They were starting a family together in the shadow of the garthim war.  
  
Brea was writing a letter to her sister when she heard him enter their little home. He greeted her with a kiss then started a fire in the clay hearth. He sat by it, warming his cold toes. When she finished her writing, she joined him. Together they sat, on a cushion by the fire. He held her close as she nestled in his arms.  
  
He kissed her hair and asked, “Tell me about our baby.”  
  
She took his hand in hers and held it to her belly, “Well, I don’t know any more than you do.” Brea replied, leaning onto his shoulder. He smelled like the forest.  
  
“But you’re so much closer, you must know a little,” Gurjin said sweetly.  
  
He was right, she was closer.  
  
“Ok, well,” she thought looking at his face, “I think it’s a boy, and he’ll have the best parts of both of us.”  
  
Gurjin smiled, “he’ll be mostly you then,” he said with a laugh.  
  
She gave him a sideways glance and went on, “No, I can already tell he’s going to be so much like you, we’ll teach him to read and write,” she thought a moment, “and he’ll learn to speak the languages of the animals. He’ll even speak podling.”  
  
Gurjin was happy to hear about their baby, even if it was just a story.  
  
The next time he asked was on a warm afternoon, a few days later. They were walking together to the river to see if there were any boats selling goods, or with news on the war. It was Brea’s sister’s idea that they go into hiding until things were safer. They were nearly at the river when he took her hand in his.

  
“Tell me about our baby.” He said looking to her, still so curious.

  
Brea thought a moment and decided to have fun with him.

  
“It’s not one baby its two, twins. And I can feel them fighting with each other. They both want to be the first one into the world.” She said, hand on her belly, a little bigger now than before.

Gurjin was surprised, he never considered there could be two. He liked the idea, but it also worried him.

  
“Well, we can’t have that, they’ll have to decide,” he said, playing along with her.  
  
“They certainly will,” she said leaning on him as they walked. She wondered if it could be twins.  
  
He would ask again, and each time she would think of something clever to say, to make him smile.  
  
He liked her stories. Each time he would imagine a little gelfling, like him and like her, doing all the things she described. Who would this little one be, was a question he asked himself even more than he asked her.  
  
“I think it’s going to be a boy,” she said, one evening looking up from her book. He hadn’t even asked yet, but she knew the question was coming. She could see it in the look on his face, as he watched her reading, beside him in their hammock. “and he’s going to be noisy so we should enjoy the quiet now. And he’ll move by rolling around like a fizzgig.” She laughed saying the last part.  
  
He laughed with her.  
  
Each time she answered it reminded him that he would feel love and pride in this little one no matter how they turned out, even if they did roll around like a fizzgig.  
  
One night he laid beside her awake. Outside it was dark and he could hear the nighttime animals chattering away to each other. The air was cool and he pulled Brea close to keep her warm. Her and the baby, because if she was cold, they both were, he thought. He couldn’t sleep.

He whispered, “Tell me about our baby.”

  
Brea yawned, too tired to come up with something funny so she spoke from her heart.

  
“I think it might be a girl,” she said.

“and our little girl will have light hair like mine and eyes the color of yours. She’ll watch over Deet and Rian’s little one the same way you watch over Rian. She’ll be charming like you and skilled with her words like me. A strong bright girl to make both our mothers proud. She’ll banish the skeksis with her bravery, her deeds will be legendary. Then she will rule over a peaceful Thra as the Al Maudra.” Brea said. This was the most imaginative story she’s made up about their baby.  
  
“Can she also speak podling?” he asked playing along. This girl was already so accomplished, he sensed she might be able to do that too.  
  
“Yes, she’ll speak it so well, like it’s her mother tongue.” She pulled his arm around her like a blanket.  
  
“And we will be there to help her grow up,” he added holding her to him.  
  
“We will,” she said falling asleep.  
  
He liked this story and held it in his mind as he fell asleep. He could almost see their little girl, clever and bold, the best parts of both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot was inspired by Her Throne by Aurevilly.


End file.
